


Unidos por la luna roja

by DarkLadyNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Original Akuma, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyNoir/pseuds/DarkLadyNoir
Summary: Un crossover entre el mundo de Miraculous y Star vs Las fuerzas del mal, en dónde Star será la protagonista.Cuando Star y Tom rompieron, la amistad de Marco y Star se vio afectada, y todo por un estúpido error: El amor.Combinaciones de las parejas: Starco y Adrinette¡Espero les guste!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 1





	1. Capítulo 1

Star miró a la multitud a su alrededor con expresión triste. Sus manos seguían toqueteando nerviosamente el broche con forma de narval que le había regalado Tom antes de terminar su relación con ella, unas seis semanas atrás.

Tom se había enterado gracias a Marco del beso que habían compartido en la cabina de fotos, y unos días después de su victoria contra Meteora, él le había comentado su situación y había terminado con ella, sin antes regalarle el broche como símbolo de que su amistad no se rompería a pesar de la ruptura.

Tom, siempre tan caballeroso.

Definitivamente no se lo merecía.

Él había sido tan amable, cariñoso, protector, buen besador... En fin, un gran novio. ¿Y ella le había agradecido engañandolo con su mejor amigo?

Bueno, técnicamente ella no lo había engañado, Marco le había tirado la boca y la había besado... Luego ella se quedó con las fotos... Y...

No. No se podía sacar la culpa. Ella era completamente culpable, y lo sabía.

Otra cosa más: Le había gustado el beso con Marco.

Y eso significaba otro problema para sumar a la lista. ¡Eso no tendria que haber ocurrido! Star estaba con Tom, ¡Ella era feliz con él, y luego venía Marco y la besaba! No, eso no estaba bien... Se había peleado con Marco por ello, justo después de cuando ella y Tom rompieran.

Pero aún asi, después de ese beso... Algo en ella había cambiado. Algo que no quería admitir.

Pero era real, y gracias a Marinette, lo había descubierto.

Marinette era una gran chica, y Star estaba agradecida con todas las tierras del Universo de haber podido conocerla. Cuando Star y Marco habían partido de California para hacer un intercambio en Francia, Marco y ella habían sido alojados por diferentes familias. Star, con la familia de Marinette, y Marco, con la de un tal Adrien Agreste.

Y Star estaba muy aliviada de que distintas familias los alojaran, por que su relación con Marco sin duda había empeorado desde entonces. En el avión no habían entablado conversación. Los dos se pusieron sus respectivos auriculares y miraron en direcciones opuestas todo el viaje. Cuando llegaron a Francia, intercambiaron unas pocas palabras antes de irse con las familias que los alojaban y a regañadientes tuvieron que despedirse.

Increíble que una relación de amistad tan fuerte se hubiese roto por una simple ruptura. Pero lo cierto era que no era solo por eso, si no por otro montón de reactores en cadena que habían deteriorado todo ese lazo de amistad que ambos habían construido con tanta positividad y alegría.

Pero luego, llegó Marinette. La azabache había intuído que algo malo ocurría, no bien vio las chocantes actitudes de Marco y Star en el aeropuerto. Ella no quería ser descortés, apenas conocía a Star y sabía que no era buena idea preguntarle, pero aún así lo hizo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, y Star había terminado de desempacar sus maletas con la ayuda de Marinette, la azabache lanzó su pregunta.

\- Yo... Se que acabamos de conocernos, pero no puedo evitar verte así. ¿Qué ocurrió entre el chico que estaba en el aeropuerto y tú?

Star suspiró antes de contestarle en una oración coherente, pero la lengua se le había hecho un nudo, impidiéndole hablar. Marinette sonrió de soslayo, e invitó a que Star se sentara junto a ella en el suelo.

\- Puedes contarme, ¿Sabes? no se lo diré a nadie. - le prometió, apoyando una mano contra su hombro, demostrandole que en el fondo verdaderamente la apoyaba, aunque casi ni la conociera realmente. Star sintió tanta buena onda hacia ella, que no pudo evitar soltar apenas una pequeña sonrisita, que hizo que Marinette se sintiera un poco mejor, pues creía que Star no iba a responderle. Pero en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, Star había empezado a contarle poco a poco la historia desde el principio.

La rubia solo tenía pensado contarle únicamente algunos detalles de su pelea, pero la presencia de Marinette, tan atenta a su relato y a la vez preocupada por ella, le habían hecho sentir una calidez tan acogedora, que no tardó en contarle absolutamente todo: Que era una princesa que venía de otra dimensión llamada Mewni, de su amiga Ponyhead, su llegada a la tierra, todo sobre Marco, Ludo, su antiguo crush por Marco, Toffee, Ludo otra vez, Eclipsa, Meteora y su ex-novio Tom. Cuando terminó, Marinette no dejaba de estar asombrada y sin poder creer la historia de su reciente "amiga". La hora en el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde, cuando Star había terminado de relatar su vida, prácticamente. Habían charlado por seis horas consecutivas, sin siquiera almorzar. Razón por la que bajaron a la cocina a merendar algo de la panadería, mientras esta vez era Marinette quién le contó sobre su vida: Su amor y locura por Adrien, su torpeza, Adrien, Alya, todos los deportes que hacía Adrien, su odio hacia Chloé, su fascinación por Adrien, y la fragancia de Adrien. Adrien, Adrien, Adrien.

"Eso sí que es amar a alguien con locura." pensó Star.

Habían pegado amistad tan rápido, que ya habían adquirido una gran confianza entre ambas, como si se hubiesen conocido hace años, en vez de hacía unas pocas horas.

Y Marinette ya le había lanzado la bomba que Star temía tanto oír.

\- Te gusta Marco aunque no lo quieras admitir. ¿Verdad?

Una oración tan corta, y una pregunta que resonó en su cerebro por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, pero ella no tardó en responder.

\- No lo sé. - lo dijo de una manera tan sincera, que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió.

Marinette a eso le echó una mirada penetrante, como diciendo: Lo sabes, no intentes ocultarlo, antes de cambiar de tema abruptamente.

Pero lo cierto, era: ¿En serio le gustaba Marco? Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, ¿Le gustaba? Inconscientemente llevó su mano al broche que tenía como pulsera, y comenzó a toquetearlo. Marinette se percató de ello, e interrumpió su charla al darse cuenta que Star no le estaba prestando atención.

\- Mientras más lo niegues, más difícil va a ser sobrellevarlo, ¿Sabes?

Y es que tenía razón. Ella no sabía que sentía hacia su "amigo" morocho, y era algo que la atormentaba constantemente.

Los primeros días transcurrieron, y las cosas entre Marco y ella no habían cambiado. Pero entre Marinette y Adrien, sí. Los dos chicos habían comenzado a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, desde que Star había pisado la escuela. Hasta había notado comportamientos muy extraños entre ambos. Sin querer, una vez había escuchado conversaciones no deseadas entre los dos, y con el poco francés que entendía, logró captar algo sobre "Queso Camembert" y un tal "Plagg". Seguramente nada importante.

Pero los avances de su amiga con su amor platónico no se quedaban atrás, hasta tal punto que Marinette y Adrien casi que pasaban todo el día juntos charlando. Algo que a Star no hacía más que volverla feliz por ella. Pero aún así no había problemas, porque Alya era una muy buena compañía, y juntas fangirleaban en secreto sobre los avances del "Adrinette".

Aún luego de todo esto, Star seguía evadiendo a Marco por los pasillos, para evitar tener el mayor contacto posible con él, aunque era casi imposible, por que iban exactamente a la misma clase, y sus compañeros de intercambio parecían haberse vuelto los mejores amigos.

Ya en la segunda semana, las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente. Marinette y Adrien habían dejado de hablar tanto como en la anterior semana, pero seguían en contacto. Cada tanto, veía a Marco, Nino y Adrien diciendo estupideces en los recreos con los otros chicos de la clase, como Kim y Max, y eso no hacía mas que ponerla un poco... ¿Feliz?

Pero había otra cosa que le había llamado la atención: A veces, los veía a Adrien y a Marco solos, charlando en un lugar recóndito de la escuela. Sus expresiones en esos momentos siempre eran serias, y cada vez que alguien se les acercaba cambiaban de tema. Era obvio que algo tramaban, pero aunque a Star le picara muchísimo la curiosidad, se obligó a mantener distancia, por que era algo que sín duda no era de su incumbencia.

Y en clase, dieron una "espectacular" noticia: La profesora había anunciado que en las próxima semana se iba a festejar una fiesta de fin de curso, para todos los estudiantes de la secundaria Françoise Dupont.

Mientras muchos festejaban la noticia, la rubia se había quedado pensando lo mal que lo pasaría allí, y no notó que un tal rubio y otra azabache se habían echado unas miradas cómplices ante el anuncio de su maestra.

"No conozco la música que se escucha aquí, tampoco el idioma y solamente conozco a los alumnos de este curso. No será una buena experiencia."

Star se estaba volviendo una persona muy pesimista después de su ruptura con Tom.

Pero de repente, algo completamente descabellado ocurrió: La pared que daba a la ventana del aula explotó, y un hombre vestido con un traje verde chillón montado sobre un scooter volador entró al salón soltando unas palabras en francés que Star no logró entender, pero su intuición no auguraba que algo bueno fuera a ocurrir. Cómo a la velocidad de un rayo, sacó una pistola y disparó a lo loco, dándole con sus balas a varios de los alumnos, haciendo que se transformaran en piedra. Eso bastó para causar el pánico entre los alumnos, y una horda de adolescentes gritones y desesperados comenzaron a huír por la puerta principal. 

Pero Star se había quedado bloqueada. Intentó buscar a Marinette con desesperación, utilizando la vista, pero no la vió por ningún lado, y comenzó a respirar aún más rápido entrando en un estado de shock: No tenía su varita, la había dejado en California, ¡y no había manera de salvar a los compañeros de Marinette!

Hasta que de un momento a otro, alguien la tomó del brazo y la hizo agacharse, para esconderse detrás del banco, y quedar fuera de la vista del akuma.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? - le preguntó Marco examinándola de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo y angustia.

Star pareció entrar en un colapso mental ¿Marco? ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Dónde estaba Marinette?

\- S-si. - respondió a medias. - Debemos irnos, hay que buscar a...

\- ¡No! - la detuvo Marco en un susurro deteniéndola por la muñeca. - El akuma... Sigue ahí afuera. No podemos arriesgarnos a irnos.

Pero a Star ya le había agarrado un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué se creía él que podía hacerle órdenes a ella? Encima, ahora que estaba en peligro se preocupaba por ella, ¿y le venía a hablar? ¡Se evadían todos los días! ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? 

\- Yo hago lo que quiero, así que por favor suéltame. - le respondió Star empleando un tono de los más autoritario posible, algo a lo que Marco únicamente lo hizo quedar callado y asombrado por su actitud. - Eh, ¡Tú! ¿Qué haces petrificando a todo el mundo? - gritó Star llamando la atención del akuma, a la vez que se paraba de un salto para mostrar su posición. Marco soltó un grito ahogado. ¿Que estaba haciendo Star?

El akuma se giró con su Scooter para ver a la princesa de otra dimensión escrutarle el rostro con cierto enojo, a la vez que ponía sus manos en sus caderas para demostrar autoridad.

\- _Qui êtes-vous, et pourquoi me parlez-vous en anglais! -_ le exclamó el akuma en un perfecto francés antes de sacar su pistola-lanza-misiles-que-convierte-a-todo-el-mundo-en-piedra.

\- ¡No entiendo una palabra de lo que dices pero aún así no tienes derecho a petrificar a todo el mundo! - respondió Star saltando sobre el escritorio y lanzándose a pelear contra el akuma. Ella esquivó los rayos petrificantes con varios movimientos de Karate que Marco le había enseñado, mientras él miraba con asombro toda la escena desde su escondite.

Parecía que Star iba ganando, porque de un momento a otro, la chica se había subido a los hombros del akuma y en medio de un forcejeo lo lanzó al suelo, ella encima de él.

\- ¡Aquí nunca volverás a hacer daño! - le espetó la rubia triunfante.

Pero el akuma llevando el factor sorpresa, la atacó desprevenida llamándo su Scooter y la lanzó a otro lugar del suelo.

\- _Et maintenant, qui va être pétrifié, hein? -_ dijo el akuma acercándose a la princesa que estaba recostada contra el suelo, apoyando su arma contra su cabeza y preparándose para apretar el gatillo.

Marco, que veía todo desde el banco en estado de shock por fín reaccionó.

\- ¡A ella sí que no la tocas, imbécil! - gritó revelando su posición, y con una patada de Karate lo empujó contra una pared.

Marco aprovechó el estupor del akuma para correr hacia Star y socorrerla.

\- Star, ¿Cómo te encuentras? - preguntó arrodillándose a su lado y ayudándole a que se levantara. La rubia tenía una mano en la cabeza, se había golpeado muy fuerte y todo le daba vueltas.

\- Y-Yo estoy bien... G-Gracias por salvarme. - contestó fríamente, apartando la mano de Marco de su hombro.

No importaba lo amable que él se comportara con ella, aún seguía enojada con él. Marco se sintió un poco dolido por aquella reacción.

De pronto, una chica con dos coletas y un traje de látex rojo con puntos negros, entró a la clase como un rayo seguido de un chico rubio vestido con un traje completamente negro, una cola y dos orejas, tal cual como un gato.

\- _Que s'est-il passé ici? -_ preguntó el "gatúbelo" incrédulo, mirando los destrozos del akuma y al mismo recostado contra el suelo. Ambos superhéroes se miraron asombrados, hasta que se dieron cuenta que otro par de adolescentes también estaban allí.

\- _Les gars, que faites-vous ici? Vous devriez être dans un endroit sûr! L'Akuma pourrait vous pétrifier en une seconde! -_ exclamó la superheroína acercandose a los dos extranjeros. - _Chat Noir, s'il vous plaît regarder Le Petrifieur au cas où il se réveille -_ ordenó ella, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por su compañero, que fue directo a ocuparse de que el akuma no despertara.

\- Marco, habla tú... - susurró Star. Su amigo podía hablar mucho mejor francés que ella.

\- _Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici? -_ preguntó la catarina una vez que estuvo cerca de los dos americanos.

- _Eh... Mademoiselle ... Nous ne parlons pas très bien le français. -_ le contestó Marco en el idioma del amor, con un poco de acento estadounidense.

\- Oh! _Pardonne moi_... ¡P-Perdón! Lo dije en francés. Jeje... - rió nerviosa la heroína. - Seguramente son extranjeros. Nosotros somos Ladybug y Chat Noir, y somos los defensores de Paris. Cada tanto supervillanos son enviados para destruir la ciudad y conseguir nuestras joyas, los Miraculous. - explicó ella, señalando sus aretes. - No podemos dejar que caigan en manos equivocadas, así que... Somos Superhéroes.

Star y Marco oyeron la explicación completa de la heroína, que cada tanto era interrumpida por algún que otro chiste de gatos por su compañero, que disipaba un poco la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, creada por las reacciones frías y chocantes de ambos adolescentes americanos cuando tenían que explicar algo juntos. De un momento a otro, cuando Ladybug terminó su informe del akuma, prosiguió a purificar su objeto corrompido y dejar que la mariposa blanca echara vuelo. Con su Ladybug milagrosa, restauró todo aquella cosa que estuviese rota, y ambos héroes se despidieron de los americanos con una sonrisa, al terminar su trabajo.

No bien se quedaron solos, se despidieron en un susurro y se fueron a buscar a sus respectivos amigos, en diferentes direcciones.

-Uff... Eso estuvo cerca - murmuró Star cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos de Marco. Ella caminó en busca del baño. Necesitaba un momento para reflexionar y mojarse la cara. Tanta cosa le había revuelto la cabeza, y aparte, quería ver que tan hinchado tenía el golpe en el rostro.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, ahogó un grito cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Una luz rosa y verde le iluminaron el rostro, cegándola por apenas unos segundos.

Definitivamente ese no era el baño, si no el cuarto de utilería, y había visto la destransformación de los héroes de París frente a sus ojos.

Marinette y Adrien... Eran Ladybug y Chat Noir.


	2. Capítulo 2

** Anteriormente: **

_"Una luz rosa y verde le iluminaron el rostro, cegándola por apenas unos segundos._

_Definitivamente ese no era el baño, si no el cuarto de utilería, y había visto la destransformación de los héroes de París frente a sus ojos._

_Marinette y Adrien... Eran Ladybug y Chat Noir."_

Adrien rápidamente se encargó de cerrar la puerta que estaba detrás de Star, para poder explicarle todo, y que nadie más que ellos tres pudieran escuchar la conversación.

Empezaron desde el principio: Cómo habían conseguido sus Miraculous, y cómo habían descubierto sus identidades, algo que había ocurrido una semana atrás, el día que Star y Marco habían llegado a Francia. Mientras ellos contaban la historia, Star abría la boca más y más. 

"Así que por eso se habían vuelto mejores amigos tan de repente..." pensó la rubia, cuando una preguntita más "picante" le llegó a la cabeza.

\- ¿Y son pareja? - preguntó Star cruzándose de brazos, esbozando una sonrisa ladina, atípica en ella.

Ambos franceses se sonrojaron al instante y comenzaron a tartamudear mientras aclaraban que claramente no eran nada, pero a Star no la engañaban...

... Ellos dos estaban loquitos el uno por el otro...

Y no necesitaba a alguien que se lo afirmara por Adrien. Por cómo el la miraba, y se comportaba a su lado, era obvio que la amaba en secreto.

Ya le iba a decir a Marinette, para que dejara de ver tan ciegamente los sentimientos de su amigo hacia ella.

[...]

Terminando la tercera semana, y teniendo la fiesta de fin de curso a apenas un día, cada vez las ansias por la fiesta aumentaban entre los alumnos, pero para Star seguía siendo una estupidez. 

Sus cambios de ánimo sorprendían mucho a Marinette, pero mucho más la alarmaban a ella misma. 

La "Star" de hace un mes, estaría super emocionada por la fiesta de fin de curso. Pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido... Para ella ya nada valía nada. Todo era... Una estupidez.

Y su estado de ánimo no pasaba desapercibido por los compañeros de "su" clase. Alya y Alix se le habían acercado en varias ocasiones preguntándole que ocurría, pero ella solo les contestaba en mentiras y monosílabos.

Pero el que primero se dio cuenta de todo había sido Marco. 

En la semana ya había notado su nerviosismo cuando Star estaba cerca, y varias veces lo había visto acercarse a ella, y luego acobardarse de ello y dar la media vuelta. En muchos recreos había visto que Adrien le daba una mano para que le hablara, pero Star estaba segura que el no se animaría... Hasta que el día antes de la fiesta, pasó. 

Alya, Nino, Marinette y ella estaban enfrascados en una charla graciosa. Star por una de las pocas veces desde que había llegado a Francia, pudo sentirse a gusto charlando con sus nuevos amigos franceses. Hasta que Marco y Adrien se acercaron a la ronda, y de un empujón, Adrien lanzó a Marco hacia su dirección, de manera que ambos se chocaran.

\- L-Lo siento. - se disculpó Marco en un susurro, a la vez que giraba su cabeza y le echaba una mirada fulminante a su amigo rubio. Adrien se encogió de hombros, y con solo mirar a Marinette, ambos ya sabían que tenía que pasar ahí, por lo que se llevaron a todos los chicos que antes formaban la ronda, para dejarles un poco de espacio para hablar. 

Marco se rascó la nuca, y farfulló unas palabras antes de decir algo coherente. 

\- Yo... Solo... No te noté bien últimamente. Y... Te conozco muy bien para saber que no estás bien... - comenzó él, haciendo ademanes exagerados con sus manos. 

\- Exacto. Me conoces perfectamente para saber que necesito mi espacio, y que no quiero hablar contigo en este momento. - lo interrumpió ella, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca y volviendose a sentar en su respectivo banco. 

Marco se dio vuelta, mientras miraba atónito cómo ella se alejaba de él. Subió su mano para contestar, pero se limitó a hacer una mueca de enojo, y enfiló afuera de la clase, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Adrien y Marinette intercambiaron miradas, antes de que el rubio saliera corriendo de la clase en busca de su amigo, y Marinette acompañada de Alya, fuera con Star. 

\- ¿Star... Todo bie-

\- Sólo... Déjenme en paz por ahora, ¿Sí? Necesito estar sola. Por favor. - pidió Star lo más cortés que pudo, a la vez que se colocaba sus auriculares, y comenzaba a escuchar una canción para nada oportuna para el momento.

La misma canción que había sonado en el Baile de la Luna Roja, un año atrás, cuando Marco y Star bailaron sobre la pista, esa mismísima canción, resonó en sus auriculares. Justo ahí fue cuando ella... Había comenzado a enamorarse de él. 

Pulsó enojada sobre el botón para pasar la canción, en el teléfono que le habían regalado los Díaz para mantenerse en contacto con ellos mientras estaban en el Intercambio.

No prestó atención a la clase de Madame Bustier, que por suerte no se dio cuenta de que no estaba prestando atención a la lección. Se quedó toda la hora allí en el banco, reflexionando sobre su vida, mientras escuchaba las canciones de _Love Sentence_ y las de un rockero que le había recomendado Marinette: Jagged Stone. Eso la había ayudado muchísimo a mejorar su estado de ánimo y calmarse. 

Razón por cual en el siguiente receso, Star no dudó en disculparse con Alya y Marinette por su actitud descortés. Ambas amigas pudieron comprender su situación y le aceptaron sus disculpas no sin antes decirle algo más:

\- Sabes que hay alguien más que merece tus disculpas más que nosotras, ¿cierto? - le mencionó Alya, cabezeando en dirección a donde estaba Marco, charlando animadamente con los varones. 

Star soltó un suspiro. Alya tenía razón, lo había tratado muy mal. Y eso que él se le había acercado para ayudarla. Aparte... Su humor había mejorado notablemente, algo que debía aprovechar.

\- ¿Saben? Si. Iré a disculparme con él. 

Alya y Marinette sonrieron asombradas. No creían que ella iba a acceder.

\- ¡Entonces ve!- la apremiaron ambas. 

La rubia se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos los chicos, y carraspeó para obtener su atención. 

\- ¿M-Marco? - tartamudeó, comenzando a tocar nerviosamente el broche que le había regalado Tom, que había convertido en una pulsera. 

El aludido se dio vuelta, y al verla, su expresión se endureció. 

\- Yo... Perdón por lo de hoy. No debí haberte hablado así...

\- Si, no debiste. - la interrumpió él con una expresión sombría. Sus ojos chisporroteaban de enojo. - Yo había ido a hablarte en son de paz. ¡Quería ayudarte, Star! - le recriminó.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Y por eso vengo a disculparme! - contestó la rubia elevando un poco el tono de voz.

A esas alturas, todos los chicos en la clase los estaban observando.

\- ¿No crees que deberías disculparte por otras cosas también? 

Marco había tirado la bomba. Star apretó sus manos tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la fuerza que estaba utilizando. 

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por nunca haberte apoyado en todo lo que necesitabas?, ¿cosa que en efecto, hice? ¿Por haberte ayudado en tu relación con Jackie, para que pudieran ser novios? - le respondió hecha una furia, mientras sentía que los ojos le empezaban a picar. - ¿Por haber intentado ayudarte todo este tiempo, aunque los hechizos me salieran mal? ¿Por haberte aceptado como mi escudero, y haberte dejado vivir en el palacio? ¿Crees que debo disculparme por algo, Marco? ¡TU NUNCA ME LO AGRADECISTE! Star aquello, Star lo otro... ¡Cuando intenté ayudarte para que pudieras ganar ese concurse de Karate, y sin querer convertí tu brazo en un brazo-monstruo, me insultaste! ¡Recién estaba aprendiendo a utilizar la magia! ¿Qué podía hacer? - A ese punto, ella ya estaba llorando descontroladamente, a la vista de todos los alumnos.

\- ¡Claro que no por eso! - fue el turno del chico en contestar. - ¡Yo siempre te agradecí por todo!, ¡Y lo sabes! - Los ojos de Marco brillaban de furia, con un dejo de tristeza. - ¿En serio crees que yo nunca aprecié todo lo que has hecho por mí? - Volvió a decir, en un tono mas bajo. - Lo hice, créeme. Pero a lo que yo me refería, era por otra cosa. Yo solo quería que te disculparas por lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas, después de tu ruptura con Tom. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Los sollozos de Star eran lo único que podía escucharse en la clase, que estaba en completo silencio. Marinette se le acercó por detras y la tomó de los hombros, no sin antes susurrarle:

\- Está bien Star. Mejor vamos al baño a que te limpies la cara y te desahogues. 

Marinette la condució afuera del salón, mientras Marco pasaba rápidamente la manga de su buzo rojo por sus ojos, para que nadie le viera las lágrimas que le estaban por salir.

No bien llegaron al baño, Star aprovechó el momento para desahogarse. Entre llanto y llanto, iba insultando a Marco con todas las palabras posibles que se le venían a la mente: Tanto en mewmano como en inglés, mientras Marinette escuchaba atentamente todo, sintiendose en el fondo súper triste por su amiga, y por cómo lo estaba pasando.

Veinte minutos fue lo que Star tardó en calmarse, y poder controlar todos los sentimientos que daban vuelta por su estómago. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar todo eso a ella? pensó mientras Marinette le daba un abrazo.

\- En casa vamos a hablar sobre esto. ¿Ok? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó. Cada detalle sobre la pelea. - le dijo, mientras Star no tenía otra que asentir y esperar a lo que le quedaba del día para relatarle todo a su amiga.


	3. Capítulo 3

** Anteriormente: **

_" - En casa vamos a hablar sobre esto. ¿Ok? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó. Cada detalle sobre la pelea. - le dijo, mientras Star no tenía otra que asentir y esperar a lo que le quedaba del día para relatarle todo a su amiga."_

\- Vamos, suéltalo. - la apremió la azabache cuando subieron con la merienda a su habitación. 

Star iba apoyando las bebidas sobre el suelo, mientras Marinette acomodaba los cojines para la larga charla que les esperaba. Una vez hecho todo eso, las dos féminas se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, y Star le contó desde el principio.

\- Bueno, todo esto comenzó cuando Marco y yo nos besamos en la cabina de fotos. - empezó la rubia, acomodando un mechon de su largo cabello tras la oreja. 

\- ¿Engañaste a Tom...? - preguntó Marinette, abriendo los ojos cómo platos. 

\- ¡No! No, no, no, no... - respondió ella negando con sus manos. - Fue un tanto diferente. Marco y yo estabamos atrapados en la cabina, por que no nos podíamos sacar la foto perfecta. Gastamos como 650 dólares para eso.

\- ¿¡GASTARON 650 DÓLARES!? - a la azabache se le caía la boca del asombro.

\- Ehh... Si. Pero... Es que... Yo quería que nos sacaramos una muy buena foto, por eso retuve a Marco allí adentro hasta que nos sacaramos la foto perfecta de los mejores amigos. - se excusó la rubia. - Pero las fotos no salían como yo quería, por que comparando las fotos que nos estabamos sacando en ese momento, con las que nos habíamos sacado un año atrás, pude notar que a estas le faltaban cierto... Brillo. Y Marco no se lo daba. Hasta que por tantas fotos seguidas que nos fuimos tomando la cabina se averió, y según el mecánico, ésta se había roto no por un problema de que nos habíamos sacado quinientas fotos. Si no, porque era mágica.

\- ¿Mágica? - preguntó la azabache alzando una ceja, mientras mordía una galleta.

\- Mágica. - contestó Star tomando un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. - Él nos contó que la máquina podía ver a través de las fotografías, es decir, la verdad que estaba oculta tras las imágenes. Entonces, la única manera de poder salir de allí, era sacarnos una fotografía que demostrara la verdad de nosotros. Por eso seguímos sacandonos fotos, hasta que solo nos quedaron cinco dolares. Es decir, solo podíamos pagar una fotografía más.

\- Mhm... Sigue... - la apremió la azabache, esta vez dándole el resto de su galleta a Tikki, su Kwami. 

\- Entonces, Marco me explicó por qué las fotos que nos estabamos tomando, eran, o se sentían "diferentes" comparadas con las fotos que nos habíamos tomado en esa misma cabina, un año atrás. - La rubia le explicó eso a Marinette, sumado a todo lo que le había dicho Marco, y los ojos de la misma no paraban de agrandarse.

\- Él... Estaba enamorado de tí. 

Star se limitó a asentir, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Lo peor... Es que en ese momento no me di cuenta, hasta que nos sacamos la última fotografía. En ella... Marco... Me besó. - Star le explicó que en realidad lo de que la cabina era "mágica" era una farsa, y que el reparador los había encerrado allí por que ambos "necesitaban" un beso.

\- Wow... - fue lo único que la azabache atinó a decir después de eso.

\- Y a partir de ese momento... Cada vez que estaba junto a Marco me sentía rara. Cómo... Si algo hubiese cambiado dentro de mí.

"Se enamoró de él." fue lo que pensó Marinette al darle un mordisco a una galleta de avena.

\- ... Luego, Marco le dijo a Tom ¡A mis espaldas! - remarcó la rubia haciendo un ademán con sus manos. - Que nos habíamos besado. Algo que era completamente MI responsabilidad decirle a MI NOVIO... O ahora ex. - se corrigió. - No importa. La cosa es que cuando Tom rompió conmigo me lo dijo. Y ahí exploté: Marco no me había avisado a mí que le había dicho a Tom sobre el beso, si no, que me enteré por el mismísimo Tom. Eso... Me hizo enojar mucho. Por eso fuí a hablar con Marco.

\- La pelea. - adivinó Marinette. 

-Exacto. - Star pasó la mano por su cabello, y se quitó la vincha con los cuernos, que a esas horas ya le estaba molestando, y lo dejó sobre el suelo. - Yo le espeté a Marco que no era su responsabilidad decirle a Tom sobre el beso, si no que era mía, por ser su novia. 

\- ¿Y se disculpó? - preguntó Marinette agitando su galleta con la mano. 

\- Si... Pero, yo estaba tan enojada, que no acepté sus disculpas. Le eché la culpa por casi todo, y ahí empezamos a discutir. La cosa se puso cada vez peor, hasta el punto de insultarnos mutuamente. Y luego... Dijo que se arrepentía de ser mi amigo. Que no podía creer lo estúpida que era, y que me odiaba por ser tan infantil. - la voz se le quebró en ese momento. Marinette, al darse cuenta, corrió a estrecharla en un abrazo. 

Ella lloró contra su pecho, liberando toda la angustia que llevaba dentro desde hacía semanas. Marinette entre tanto iba acariciando su largo cabello, en silencio, mientras dejaba que Star soltara todas las lágrimas que llevaba retenidas desde hacía un buen rato. Cuando la rubia pareció calmarse, a Marinette aún no le encajaban todas las piezas del rompecabezas. 

\- Pero Star... ¿Porqué Marco te dijo ayer que debías disculparte por otra cosa más?

\- Por que le eché la culpa de todo. Lo insutlé de pies a cabeza. Me dejé llevar por el enojo, y me desahogué con él, de una manera que no quería. Y aparte... Él... Él....

\- ¿Él? 

Star tomó un cojín y lo aplasto contra su rostro, a la vez que soltaba un grito ahogado, y volvía a sollozar. 

\- ... ¿Star? - preguntó Marinette alarmada, quitándole el cojín del rostro. 

\- ¡Soy una estúpida! Una estúpida, estúpida, estúpida...

\- ¡Hey, Hey, no! - la azabache volvió a abrazarla, sin tener idea de lo que ocurría. - ¿Qué pasó?

\- Lo culpé de todo, Marinette. Lo culpé de cosas que nisiquiera eran su culpa, si no mías. - contestó apartandose un poco de su amiga, a la vez que se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo que Marinette le había alcanzado. - Eché toda mi furia sobre él. - volvió a decirle con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿De qué lo culpaste, básicamente? - Marinette necesitaba rebobinar un poco, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Porqué Star se había largado a llorar así de la nada?

\- O sea... No fue de una manera consciente... Pero ahora que lo pienso... Todo es tan... Tan... Claro. Fuí una reverenda idiota por todo lo que le dije. ¡Tuve toda la culpa! ¿Por qué tardé tanto en aceptarlo? 

\- ¡Star, ve al grano! ¡No entiendo nada! - exclamó la azabache agitándola por los hombros. 

\- ¡Me gusta Marco, Mari! ¡Desde que nos besamos en la cabina, y hasta antes, me gustaba y no me dí cuenta!¡Nunca me di cuenta! - Admitió rendida, bajando los hombros. - Estoy enamorada del idiota, y dulce de Marco. - dijo, soltándo un sollozo. - Básicamente lo culpé de mi ruptura con Tom. Lo culpé a él, por que... Me gustaba. ¡Lo culpé de algo que era totalmente mí culpa! - gritó, volviendo a romper en llanto, a la vez que Marinette volvía a abrazarla, llena de asombro.

\- Santo cielo, Star... - fue lo único que logró decir la azabache. 

\- ¡Yo rompí nuestra amistad! Y tarde días... No... ¡SEMANAS! En darme cuenta. ¡SEMANAS, MARI, SEMANAS, EN DONDE SIEMPRE LO CULPÉ A ÉL! - volvió a gritar, siendo ella quién esta vez no paraba de agitar los hombros de su amiga. - Y lo peor fue que me lo advertiste el primer día que llegué aquí. Desde el primer momento supiste que me gustaba Marco, Marinette. - le dijo, ya empleando un tono más bajo de voz.

Su amiga le sonrió, eso era algo muy cierto.

\- ¿Para eso están los amigos, no? - le dijo, a la vez que ambas se echaron a reir. - Pero bueno, ahora tienes que disculparte seriamente con Marco. 

\- Lo sé. - Star volvió a entristecerse. - No sé cómo lo voy a hacer... Probablemente me vuelva a ignorar... Y...

\- ¡No digas eso! Estoy segura de que él te va a escuchar.

\- ¡No lo hará! ¿No has visto cómo reaccionó hoy cuando intenté pedirle perdon por algo que había ocurrido en ese mismo día? Él me odia ya. No hay posibilidad de que me vaya a perdonar, y que todo vuelva a ser cómo antes. - respondió Star pesimista, volviendo a dar vueltas su pulsera de narval.

\- Star, créeme, Marco te perdonará. Y yo te ayudaré. - Star miró alegre a Marinette, esbozando una ligera sonrisa hacia su amiga, que la iba ayudar con el tema de su amigo. - Pero tendrás que hacerlo mañana, en la fiesta.

\- ¿M-Mañana? ¿Cómo que mañana? - preguntó incrédula. - ¡Eso es muy temprano!

\- Pero arreglaran sus diferencias lo antes posible, ¿No? - dijo Marinette viéndole el lado bueno. 

Star titubeó. La idea de pedirle perdón al día siguiente en la fiesta la aterraba. ¿Qué si terminaban discutiendo y volvían a ser la atención de todo el mundo? No, ¡Eso no debía ocurrir!

\- P-Pero...

\- ¡Nada de peros! Deja que yo me encargue del asunto. Puedes confiar en mí. - le interrumpió la azabache guiñándole un ojo en el proceso. - Ya verás. 

Star tragó saliva, escuchando atónita las palabras de su amiga, que la aterraban. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer Marinette mañana?

Es más. ¿Funcionaría?


	4. Capítulo final

** Anteriormente: **

_"Star tragó saliva, escuchando atónita las palabras de su amiga, que la aterraban. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer Marinette mañana?_

_Es más. ¿Funcionaría?"_

Y así fue cómo ella al día siguiente, terminó sentada sola en uno de los bancos del colegio, mientras miraba a todo el mundo bailar una canción lenta. 

Lo peor de todo, era que no encontraba a Marinette. ¿Dónde se había metido, y qué estaba tramando? Hace ya más de dos horas que estaba en la fiesta sin poder encontrar a la azabache, y rendida de tanto buscarla, se había sentado en un banco del patio a reflexionar sobre si en serio valía la pena disculparse con Marco. ¿Él la ignoraría, o las cosas se iban a arreglar? Eran las dos preguntas que rondaban constantemente en su cabeza.

Otra cosa que volvía el hecho aún peor: Se ponía muy nerviosa cada vez que pensaba en él. No sabía si era por que le gustaba, o si era por que tenía miedo de ver cómo él iba a reaccionar. Pero según Marinette, era una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Sí, seguramente ella tenía razón.

Marinette siempre tenía razón. 

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, fue la mismísima Marinette en persona que apareció de la nada entre la multitud de la gente y se sentó a su lado. 

\- ¡Mari! ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Star preocupada, viendo la cara de embobada que tenía su amiga en el rostro. 

\- E-Estaba bailando c-con Adrien... - suspiró. - Me sentí como en un sueño... Fue tan... Tan... Increíble. - murmuró Marinette.

\- Espera, ¿Qué? ¡¿Bailaste con Adrien?! - exclamó la rubia asombrada. Al diablo Marco, ¡Su amiga había bailado con el amor de su vida una canción lenta! 

\- Si... - respondió la azabache aún estando con un pie en las nubes. 

Pero Star ya estaba fangirleando internamente por ella. ¡El Adrinette se estaba haciendo canon! Y cómo no, si Adrien y Marinette eran amigos muy cercanos... Y hay quien dice que de la amistad al amor hay un solo paso.

Como le había pasado a ella y a Marco. 

Star suspiró, volviendo a focalizar su atención en todas las parejas bailando. Todos parecían tan... Felices. 

La felicidad.

Hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía exactamente feliz. Era algo triste de admitirlo, pero era cierto. 

Y mientras más lo pensaba, más atribuía todos esos pensamientos con su ruptura con Tom y la pelea con Marco, cosa que la ponían aún y aún más triste. 

\- ¿Star? ¿Me oyes? - preguntó Marinette mientras le agitaba el hombro.

\- ¿Qué, qué? - ella no estaba oyéndola por que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, y no se había dado cuenta que Adrien estaba frente a ella, y que le había hecho una pregunta. 

\- No te escuchó, dícelo de nuevo. - dijo Marinette.

\- ¿Quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo, Star? - le preguntó Adrien, extendiéndole una mano para que ella la tomara. 

Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Adrien? ¿¡QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO CON SU ADRINETTE!? 

Star giró rápidamente su cabeza para ver la reacción de su amiga. Pero su actitud le hizo perder la cabeza. Marinette la miraba con una sonrisa ladina, y movió su cabeza en dirección a Adrien, cómo diciendole: Ve, no te preocupes. Star no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. 

Pero antes de que ella pudiera decirle que no, Adrien la sacó del banco de un tirón, llevándola en dirección a la pista de baile. Star miró asustada a sus espaldas, para ver cómo había reaccionado Marinette. Pero ella estaba ahí sentada en el banco mirándola divertida, levantandole los pulgares y guiñándole un ojo. 

Un momento... Ese guiño...

Le era tan familiar... 

Eso no era bueno.

Justo cuando ella se había hecho todos esos pensamientos, Adrien ya la había tomado de la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra, sostenía su mano delicadamente. Star se dejó llevar poniendo una sobre su hombro, y bailando con Adrien al ritmo de la música. 

\- Lamento haberte llevado aquí a la fuerza, pero era la única manera de que aceptaras. - le dijo el rubio esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tímida, que Star consideró que era totalmente adorable. 

\- No, no... Está bien. Perdona por no haberte escuchado antes. Últimamente estoy muy perdida en mi mundo, y no me entero de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor... Se que es malo, pero...

\- ¿Pero estas tan nerviosa que no puedes evitarlo?-completó Adrien su frase, alzando una ceja. 

\- Sí. -le contestó, dándose cuenta a lo que se refería. Seguramente Marinette ya le había contado sobre su charla de ayer. Por eso se sintió con total seguridad para seguir hablando. - Es solo... No sé como él va a reaccionar. Me odia. - dijo, volviendo otra vez a su actitud pesimista.

\- Créeme. El no te odia ni un poquito. - le contestó. 

\- ¿Qué? 

\- Justamente lo que oíste, el no te odia. Ni te tiene rencor. Quizá esté un poco enojado por lo que pasó, pero está muy arrepentido por todo lo que te dijo ayer, y la vergüenza que te hizo pasar enfrente de toda la clase. 

Star estaba atónita.

-¿Cuánto te pagaron por decir eso? - preguntó, recibiendo una carcajada de Adrien como respuesta. 

\- No es mentira, Star. Es real lo que te estoy diciendo. 

Y cómo si fuera mentira, de repente Adrien la soltó, y la hizo darse de vuelta, de manera que ella se encontrara frente a frente con Marco. El rubio colocó ambas manos de Star sobre el cuello del chico, mientras que Marinette se encargaba de poner las manos de Marco en su cintura, de manera de que quedaran lo más cerca posible el uno que del otro. 

\- ¡Ganamos! - murmuraron ambos chicos chocando sus puños, a la vez que se ponían en la misma posición que Marco y Star y comenzaban a bailar alegres al ritmo de la lenta música. 

Al encontrarse los ojos de Star y Marco, ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. 

\- Marco... yo...

\- No, déjame empezar a mí. Por favor. - pidió Marco, con ojos suplicantes. Algo que la rubia no pudo resistirse al considerarlo extremadamente tierno.

"¡Star, contrólate!" se ordenó mentalente.

\- Yo... Quiero pedirte disculpas por todo esto que ocurrió. Por ayer haberte avergonzado en público, y haberte hecho llorar... Pero... Por otras cosas también. - añadió. Los ojos de Star se abrieron cómo platos... ¿Iba a...

\- Yo... Sólo quería pedirte perdón por haberte besado en la cabina. Si no lo hubiese hecho, nada de todo esto habría pasado, y seguramente ahora estaríamos viendo una maratón de las películas de Mackie Hand, comiendo un tazon extra grande de nachos. - dijo, siendo bienvenido por una risilla de Star. 

La conocía tan bien. Correción: SE conocían tan bien.

\- Y obviamente quiero volver a disculparme por haberle dicho lo del beso a Tom... Era completamente tú responsabilidad hacerlo, no mía. Y gracias a eso... Terminaron... Y yo lo siento mucho por todo eso... Y por haberte dicho que no te quería cómo mi amiga... Y que odiaba que seas tan infantil, que, por cierto, me encanta cuando eres así. Te vuelve única. Te vuelve Star, al completo.

El corazón de la rubia había comenzado a encogerse por la emoción que sentía en ese momento. Marco estaba siendo tan... Lindo con ella. 

No se lo merecía, por todo lo que le había hecho pasar y sufrir. 

\- Yo... Solo espero que puedas aceptar mis disculpas... En serio lo lamen- _tfuo_

\- No vuelvas a decir que lo lamentas, por favor. - dijo ella apretando sus mejillas en una boca de pez. Al cabo de un segundo las soltó, recibiendo una mueca de dolor de su amigo a cambio. 

\- Después de pensarlo, y hablarlo casi una noche entera con Marinette, la única que debe disculparse aquí soy yo. Te he culpado por tantas cosas que ya perdí la cuenta... Primero de todo: Quiero que sepas que no te culpo por haberme besado en la cabina... Pues... Tratabas de sacarnos de allí. Segundo: Por lo de ayer. Estaba tan enojada contigo que me dejé llevar por esa emoción y te traté horrible, a pesar de que tu vinieras solo a ayudarme... Y luego, cuando te culpé por todas esas cosas en la pelea después de mi ruptura con Tom... No eran tu culpa. Te puse un gran peso sobre los hombros, por que claro, es mucho más fácil culpar a otros que aceptar la culpa uno mísmo. Y es que lo cierto es... Que obviamente la razón por la que Tom rompió conmigo era mi culpa. Yo... Guardé las fotos de la cabina. - admitió ella, algo de lo que Marco no estaba para nada enterado.

\- ¿G-Guadraste las fotografías? 

\- Sí. - contestó firme, volviendo a su relato. - Las guardé. Pero... También me traje otra cosa de ese lugar, razón que hizo que me enfadara tanto contigo, Marco. Y es por eso que lo lamento... ¡Lo lamento tanto! - exclamó, recibiendo la atención de otros chicos a su alrededor, que los miraban atónitos, sin poder creer que eran aquellos dos quienes se habían peleado tan fuerte el día anterior, estaban bailando muy pegaditos y con los ojos llorosos. - Lo que me traje de allí era algo mucho más grande de lo que podía asimilar y admitir... Eso, fue lo que hizo que yo te culpara por mi ruptura con Tom. 

\- ¿Qué... Qúe ocurrió?

\- Me enamoré de ti. - respondió Star, bajando un poco la vista apenada, ante un atontado Marco que se había quedado con la boca abierta. - Al principio no me di cuenta, pero cuando lo hice... ¡Te culpé simplemente porque me gustabas! Algo que obviamente era mí culpa... Y no tuya, claro. 

Marco, que se había quedado con la boca seca, no podía dejar de mirar a Star lleno de asombro. Ella... Estaba enamorada de él. 

Ella... Star Butterfly... Lo quería.

Lo amaba.

\- Y por eso... Espero que puedas aceptar mis disculpas. - le contestó, volviendo a subir su cabeza, y encontrándose con los ojos color café de Marco, que brillaban con locura. 

\- Star... 

\- ¿Sí, Marco?

\- Todos cometemos errores. ¿Sabes? - dijo, acercandose un poquito a ella. 

\- C-Claro que lo sé... Pero...

\- No eres perfecta, ni lo serás, por que nadie es perfecto. 

\- ¿De que estás hablando?

\- Hablo de que... Obviamente te perdono. Eres mi mejor amiga. Mi mejor amiga de otra dimensión. La mejor de todas las mejores amigas que podría tener en el universo. Y que obviamente, por que eres un ser humano, y no un ente perfecto, siempre voy a aceptar tus disculpas. Todos nos equivocamos. Y no importa que tan grave sea nuestra pelea, porque siempre nos vamos a volver a reconciliar, porque somos los mejores, de los mejores amigos. 

A Star se le aceleró el corazón a mil por hora, y con una ancha sonrisa, se lanzó sobre Marco y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que el no dudó en corresponderlo. Se quedaron así, Marco levantando un poquito a Star del suelo, envueltos en un aura de alegría, y una Marinette y un Adrien chocando puños y festejando por haber logrado lo que querían: Que ambos chicos se perdonaran.

\- Te extrañé mucho, mejor amigo.

\- Y yo a tí, mejor amiga. - cuando se apartaron del abrazo, Star lo miró emocionada.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. 

Ya hasta había olvidado lo hermoso que se sentía.

\- ¿Qué dices si nos vamos a la casa de Marinette a empezar con nuestra maratón de las películas de Mackie Hand, y mientras tu me preparas unos naaaaaaaachos? - dijo Star brincando de la alegría, alargando la "a" apropósito.

\- Me parece una genial idea. - la apremió el chico.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos, Marco! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! - dijo cantarina, a la vez que comenzaba a arrastrar al chico fuera de la pista de baile, y en consecuencia, fuera del colegio. 

\- Star, ¡Espera! - le dijo Marco frenando a su amiga, aún sosteniendola de la mano. 

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó la rubia un poco asustada, pensando que su acción tan repentina lo hubiese asustado.

\- Sí. Que no podemos irnos sin algo.

\- ¿Sin qué? - volvió preguntar Star, viendo cómo Marco la atraía por su mano, y entrelazaba lentamente sus dedos. Con delicadeza apoyó su mano restante en su cintura, acercándola lo más posible a él, mientras que Star dejaba su mano restante contra su pecho. Sus respiraciones se chocaban la una a la otra. La cercanía de ambos produjo que los vello de la nuca de Star se erizaran, provocandole un raro, pero a la vez _agradable_ , cosquilleo. Verlo tan de cerca, hizo que ella pudiera admirar todas sus facciones dándole un pequeño escalofrío, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba,

\- Sin esto. - susurró el chico juntando sorpresivamente sus labios. 

Star se quedó con los ojos abiertos unos segundos, llena de sorpresa. Cómo Marco vio que la chica no se movía, se apartó rápido: completamente alarmado de que la dama lo estuviese rechazando. 

\- ¿Todo bie...

Pero ella contestó por el, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, y atrayendolo suavemente hacia ella, besándo a su no ya tan " _mejor amigo_ " de una manera cálida, y lenta. Marco la abrazó, recorriendo lentamente su espalda, acariciandola de una manera lenta, haciéndola sentir a Star que estaba en un lugar seguro, junto a sus brazos. Se separaron un tiempo muy corto para tomar aire, y volver a juntar sus labios nuevamente. Se necesitaban, después de semanas sin haber tenido contacto el uno con el otro, y por supuesto, poder ser correspondidos el uno al otro por sus sentimientos. Marco besaba de una manera muy suave y tierna los finos labios de Star, haciendola suspirar contra su boca, y haciéndole querer buscar más allá de lo permitido. Por eso decidió explorar la boca de su chica introduciéndo su lengua, haciéndo que ella soltara un respingo por la sorpresa, pero lentamente se fue dejando llevar por los demandantes movimientos de Marco, a la vez que acariciaba sus cortos cabellos en su nuca. El beso iba subiendo de intensidad, a la vez que las mejillas de ambos chicos iban adquiriendo un peculiar brillo: Los corazones de Star comenzaron a brillar, mientras que unas lunas crecientes aparecieron en las de Marco. Ninguno de los dos notó, que una fina estela de luz roja comenzaba a iluminarlos de una manera extraña, y tampoco se dieron cuenta, que atraídos por el extraño cambio de color de la luna, todos los alumnos habían salido afuera, viendo cómo los dos chicos se besaban sin parar, bajo la luz de la luna roja. Entre ellos, estaban Adrien y Marinette, aún tomados de la mano por que la azabache lo había guiado hacia afuera, mirando con los ojos como platos, como la luz de la luna los envolvía en un aura mística. 

Y tanta era la emoción de Marinette, de ver a su ship "Starco" hacerse realidad, que tomó sorpresivamente las mejillas de Adrien y le dió un rapidísimo beso en la boca, producto por la felicidad que sentía la azabache. Al rubio se le había cortado la respiración por un segundo, y se sonrojó por completo, de pies a cabeza. Marinette, al ver que Adrien no reaccionaba, se sonrojó un poco, y dejó salir su lado Ladybug.

\- ¿El gato te mordió la lengua? - le preguntó, esbozando una sonrisita ladina, riendo por dentro por haber dejado a su gatito sin habla. 

\- Si sigues así, algún día me terminarás matando, _My Lady. -_ contestó el rubio, recibiendo una risilla y en consecuencia un beso en la mejilla por parte de su compañera de batallas, y a la vez su gran _crush_. Ambos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, aunque seguían mirando sin poder creer que Marco y Star seguían besandose de una manera bastante... _Apasionada_... Por eso, Alya decidió intervenir.

\- Bueno, Bueno. ¡Qué hacen todos aquí! ¿No creen que esos chicos merecen un poco más de privacidad? - exclamó Alya, no bien llegó al lugar y vió lo que ocurría. - ¡Afuera todos de aquí! ¡Ya!

La pelirroja fue echando a todas las personas del lugar, que aunque se resistían a irse, ella logró sacarlos de allí sin ningún problema. 

Así era Alya. 

Cuando quedaron solo Nino, Alya, Marinette y Adrien, los dos americanos ya se habían dejado de besar, y estaban bien juntitos el uno del otro, juntando sus frentes. 

Star se aferraba fuertemente a los hombros de Marco, mientras él la sostenía por su cintura. A la rubia le temblaban las rodillas. Todo eso que había ocurrido había sido demasiado para ella, y para el bien de su estado emocional también. 

Pensar que antes se había besado con Tom de una manera bastante apasionada, pero ese beso que había compartido con Marco había sido completamente distinto...

Había sido tierno, cálido, _fogoso_... Había sentido cómo varias corrientes eléctricas le recorrían el cuerpo, y se había sentido como si estuviera envuelta en un aura de magia. Algo que jamás le había ocurrido con Tom. 

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, y se apartó un poco de Marco, soltó un respingo, al mismo tiempo que el chico.

\- Tus...Mejillas... - dijeron al unísono. - Brillan.

Ambos se asustaron. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Luego, se dieron cuenta que una luz roja los iluminaba. Cuando miraron al cielo, y vieron la luna roja, abrieron las bocas en asombro.

\- La luna roja... - murmuraron los dos otra vez, a sorpresa de los otro cuatro chicos allí presentes, que seguían sin tener idea alguna de lo que ocurría. 

En efecto, la luz de la luna se cernía sobre ellos. Las lunas crecientes en las mejillas de Marco seguían brillando con ferocidad.

\- ... sus almas unirá... - repitieron Star y Marco, continuando el dicho. - ...desde hoy, y hasta la eternidad... - dijeron, volviendose a mirar a los ojos. 

\- Cuando bailamos en el baile de la luna roja... Hace como un año y medio...

\- ...Nuestras almas se conectaron. - terminó Star su frase. 

\- Por eso... Pude usar tu varita, porque... Al nuestras almas estar unidas por la eternidad...

\- ...Pude pasarte algo de mi magia. - lo completó Star, abriendo los ojos como platos. 

Las lunas crecientes de Marco seguían brillando con intensidad, al igual que los corazones de Star. Ambos estaban muy impresionados por su descubrimiento. Básicamente...

...Estaban unidos. No había quién los separe.

El efecto no tardó mucho más, la luna fue cubierta por una nube, y cuando ésta pasó, la luna ya había adquirido su brillo normal, a la vez que las mejillas de Marco volvían a ser normales, y los corazones de Star dejaron de brillar. 

\- Wow... Ahora espero que puedan explicarnos que ocurrió aquí. - interrumpió Nino, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia, por haber cortado el momento romántico. 

Star y Marco seguían un poco en la suya. Se dieron la mano, y avanzaron un poco para acercarse a sus amigos franceses.

\- Es una muy larga historia... - dijo Star, recordando la cantidad de cosas que tenía que relatarles. 

\- Tenemos toda la noche para que nos cuenten sobre eso. - contestó Alya, acomodándose los lentes, mirándo a sus amigos alzando levemente una ceja. 

\- Vamos a mi casa entonces. - sugirió Marinette, que era la que más cerca vivía. Y emprendieron la marcha. Cada pareja iba caminando bien separada de la otra. Primero estaban Alya y Nino, unos metros atrás Adrien y Marinette, y muy atrás del todo estaban ellos dos. 

\- ¿No vamos a poder escapar, cierto? - le susurró Marco a Star, una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los demás. 

\- Se darían cuenta, ¿No crees? - le respondió, a la vez que veía como Marinette y Adrien se reían por algún chiste interno suyo. Estaba muy feliz por aquellos dos: Según Alya, ambos se habían dado su primer beso juntos, no hace unos cuantos minutos. 

\- Cierto. - contestó Marco, pasando un brazo por su hombro para atraerla, y darle un beso en la mejilla. 

Ambos continuaron la caminata en silencio, disfrutando de su cercanía y aquel nuevo vínculo que estaban compartiendo, gracias a la luna roja. 


End file.
